


Santa Came

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Desus Holiday Bingo [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, They Have Kids, dads, five if you count the dog and cat, parent desus, three to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl and Paul's Christmas morning with their three children.('Children' prompt from Desus Holiday Bingo)





	Santa Came

Paul is jolted awake by something smacking him in the face, opening his eyes reveals the culprit. He can’t help but grin softly propping himself up on an elbow from where he had been laying on his stomach, face shoved into his soft pillow. 

A giggle comes from the small girl standing beside the bed, a toothy grin covering her face. Her brunette curls falling around her face and her blue eyes identical to Daryl’s filled with excitement. 

“It’s Christmas, Daddy!” She exclaims and flails her arms at him. 

Paul chuckles deep and raspy as he reaches out and grabs the girl under the armpits, lifting her up onto the bed. “Yes it is, baby!” He replies as he moves onto his back, sitting the girl on his chest and beginning to tickle her sides. 

She squeals and accepts the tickles for a few moments before the other man in the bed catches her eye, she launches herself from Paul’s chest to Daryl. She lands on Daryl’s stomach, a small kneecap dangerously close to hitting the other man in the crotch. 

Daryl wakes up as soon as she makes contact, appearing confused for a moment before he smiles wide and reaches up towards their daughter, wrapping his bare arms around her and rolling the two of them over until he lays on his side and her in between the two men. 

Paul laughs at them both and then leans over Bella, he cups his husband’s scruffy cheek in his hand and gently presses their lips together. 

Daryl hums into the kiss and they stay like that until Bella is whining beneath them, they both pull away from each other, laughing softly. “Merry Christmas, Daryl.” Paul whispers as he gazes lovingly at the man. 

Daryl smiles back widely and whispers those same words in return before he sits up, he leans against the headboard and stretches his arms above his head as he yawns. 

Bella pushes herself up until she is sitting cross-legged, facing them and pouting, looking incredibly adorable in her red onesie with pictures of silver baubles and presents printed on it, her untamed curls now pointing every which way after having been rolled around in the bed by Daryl. 

Paul smiles fondly at his daughter and pushes himself up, he reaches forward and smooths down Bella’s curls. “Why are you pouting?” He asks her as he does so. 

Daryl moves forward after hearing the word ‘pouting’ because pouting means his baby girl is sad and he doesn’t like that at all. He pulls the girl into his lap and kisses the top of her head. 

“I wan’ open presents but you kissing.” She tells them with a glare and crosses her arms over her small chest. 

Paul laughs at her and throws the covers off of himself and then stands up from the bed. “Sorry, Bella. Come on, let’s go wake your brother and sister up and then we can open presents.” He reassures her and quickly redoes his messy bun as he does. 

Bella squeals happily and jumps out of Daryl’s lap and then off the bed, the man following after her. She skips right out of the room and down the hallway to Lex’s room, her small feet can be heard thudding against the carpet as she does. 

Paul watches as he she goes, chuckling softly. Daryl is right there beside him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll go get those two downstairs, you get the bub?” Daryl offers as he brushes his thumb over Paul’s bare hip, brunette bangs being pushed out of his eyes with his other hand. 

“Okay.” Paul replies as he turns to face Daryl, he places his hands on the older man’s cheeks and then pulls him down for a kiss, tongue languidly gliding across his bottom lip before he pulls away. He grabs his phone from the dresser beside the bed and then leaves the room. 

Paul checks his phone as he walks down the hallway, the opposite direction of the staircase and the rest of his family. The time reads eight am, a surprisingly late time to be woken up on Christmas by an excited four year old and for a seven year old to have not beaten her to it. 

Their house is perfect for their family, four bedrooms, one currently as nursery, three bathrooms including Paul and Daryl’s ensuite, it has a large family room with more than enough space for the kids, the backyard spacious and filled with Paul’s various gardens, a pool, dog house and a trampoline, other various toys scattered across the snow covered ground. 

Paul pushes open the white door that leads to the nursery and steps inside, he flicks the lights on and then steps over to the crib. The nursery is pretty simple, soft turquoise walls paired with a white crib, changing table and dresser, other pops of colour accommodate the room in the ombre blues of the curtain, the light pink and purple sheets and blankets in the crib, the toys scattered across the room in various colours. 

He reaches the crib and smiles down at his youngest child, youngest daughter, who lays wide awake inside. Big grey eyes looking up at him as she sucked on her dummy happily, gripping and holding up her sheets in her small chubby fist. 

He picks up Luna and cradles her to his chest, her tiny eight month old body fitting easily into his arms. The girl’s hair had began to grow faster, what used to be only small tufts of blonde hair now had her entire head covered in the colour, able to tied back in a small ponytail. After taking a few moments to just look at her in pure love he takes her over to the changing table and puts her in a clean diaper and then puts her pyjamas back on, it was tradition in their household to keep pyjamas on on Christmas until at least noon. 

Once he has Luna changed and wrapped in a warm blanket he leaves the nursery and heads downstairs to the rest of his family. 

He arrives in the main living area of the house moments later, the kitchen, lounge room and dining room all in the same room. 

He immediately makes his way over to the lounge area, Daryl is sitting on the couch against the arm rest sipping a coffee as he watches Lex and Bella sort through the presents under their large over decorated tree. There’s four growing piles of presents, one pile beside Daryl, another larger pile on the very end of the couch and Lex and Bella’s own individual piles on the ground

Hearing them approach Daryl looks over and holds his glove covered hands out for Luna and Paul places her in them willingly. Lex, who hadn’t seen Paul yet this morning was temporarily distracted from the presents to run the few steps to him and give him a hug, his face pressing into Paul’s belly. 

“Look, Daddy!” Lex exclaims as he points over at the presents after he removed himself from Paul. “Santa came!” 

Paul smiles and ruffles the boy's light brown hair. “Yeah he did, sweetheart.” He replies and the boy gives him another wide smile before he steps away and hurries back to Bella at the tree, who, since already seeing Paul minutes previous gave him a grin over her shoulder but continued sorting presents. Lilly, their cat didn’t move from her position on the armchair by the fireplace, too warm and comfortable to care. Their dog, Monty, laying in front of the same chair, tail wagging excitedly at Paul’s appearance but remained where he was, sleepy eyes once again closing. 

Lex is seven years old but it still astonishes Paul that one human can look so much like another other, Lex has his eyes, hair colour and similar facial pictures. If you put a picture of Paul as a seven year old beside Lex you would barely be able to tell the difference. 

Paul settles down on the couch beside Daryl and presses a kiss to his temple as a thank you when Daryl hands him a mug of coffee. 

Daryl sits with Luna in his lap, opening her presents from the pile beside him for her while the baby moves around excitedly in Daryl’s lap, trying to put almost everything he unwrapped in her mouth. Lex and Bella had settled in their own spots on the rug in front of the couch, tearing open their presents as they reacted loudly, scattering wrapping paper everywhere. 

Paul looks around at his family as he unwraps his gifts from his and Daryl’s pile, almost tearing up at how fucking happy he is. He remembers how long and hard it was for he and Daryl to get their little family, the seemingly endless searches for egg donors and surrogates, the stress and fear they both felt when they were informed that the woman carrying Luna was having complications during the labour and had been taken in for an emergency c-section. 

After a few moments reminisce stops staring blankly at the window and continues to open his presents, a wide smile spread across his lips as he does. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Being honest, I wrote this very quickly and have not edited it. It's short, It's shit but oh well.


End file.
